Talwyn Apogee
Talwyn Apogee è la proprietaria della Stazione Spaziale Apogee e un personaggio di supporto nella serie Ratchet & Clank. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione '''Talwyn': "Quindi sei un Lombax che non ha mai visto un altro Lombax, non sa dove sono o qual è il loro segreto. È talmente..." Clank: "Ironico?" Talwyn: "Lui dev'essere quello furbo" '-Talwyn a Ratchet' Dopo la figuraccia di Cronk e Zephyr, Talwyn fa notare che da qui in poi se ne sarebbe occupata lei. Puntando la propria arma contro Ratchet e Clank, si congratula con loro invitandoli a uscire dalla zona di pressurizzazione, poichè odiava il rumore della decompressione dei corpi nello spazio. Ma quando nota che Ratchet è un Lombax cambia immediatamente atteggiamento e inizia ad approcciare con lui, spiegando che siccome questa era la base di suo padre, Tachyon la riteneva posseditrice del Segreto Lombax. Poco dopo richiama Cronk che aveva parlato di Max Apogee al passato, e lo corregge con il verbo presente. Quando poi Clank menziona i Pirati Spaziali di Ardolis, Talwyn intuisce di cercare lì per recuperare un Artefatto Lombax. Prima di partire alla volta della destinazione, chiede a Ratchet di chiudere tutto e si scusa con lui per il trattamento di prima. Alla sala del tesoro della Base Pirata lancia un ordigno fumogeno a Slag definendolo un vecchio arrugginito, e invita Ratchet a raggiungerla alla torre del teschio per consegnargli l’artefatto. Più avanti la si vede esaminarlo con tanta attenzione da chiedere a Cronk e Zephyr di darle un paio di secondi per pensare. Quando il Lombax arriva Talwyn glielo consegna chiedendogli di occuparsene, e non appena lui lo attiva riconosce subito Rykan V suggerendo che il Segreto Lombax doveva trovarsi lì. Ha così inviato le coordinate del luogo all'Aphelion dandosi appuntamento con i due laggiù. Giunta alla Raffineria di Lava, chiede a Ratchet di occuparsi di Cronk e Zephyr siccome era da molto che non vedevano un vero combattimento. Poco dopo lo informa di aver trovato la zona in cui dovrebbe esserci il Segreto Lombax, spiegando che era poco dopo lo Spazioporto: consiglia però di fare attenzione poiché le truppe di Tachyon stavano setacciando la zona. Suggerisce ai quattro di nascondersi, perché un enorme battaglione di soldati si stava dirigendo verso di loro; informa Ratchet del fatto che avrebbe cercato la posizione dal cielo dato che il fuoco era troppo potente per un atterraggio, e più avanti gli conferma il punto d’incontro nel settore quattro su un’isola rocciosa a suo avviso troppo sospetta, dimostrandosi sorpresa della reale esistenza del segreto. Una volta sul punto deride Ratchet per non sapere leggere il Lombax e provvede a esaminare lo scritto: “in questa stanza c’è un segreto per sconfiggere i Cragmiti. Fino a qui hai navigato ma senza coda sei fregato”. Dopo aver ironizzato sul laboratorio vuoto, osserva il filmato lì presente e riporta Ratchet e Clank sul tema principale, proponendo di raggiungere l’area test su Sargasso. A suo avviso la buona notizia era che Tachyon non sapeva del pianeta e quella cattiva che forse avrebbero avuto altri problemi di cui occuparsi. Una volta qui inizia a setacciare il posto in cerca di una zona d’atterraggio, dato che c’erano solo impianti di Gel. Ma all’improvviso si ritrova pedinata da una Cannoniera di Tachyon e viene catturata nonostante il tentativo di seminarla nella palude. ]]Condotta alla Prigione di Zordoom come numero 979B, Talwyn viene infine liberata da Ratchet e si complimenta con lui per l’evasione affermando che sapeva come far colpo su una ragazza. Gli chiede poi come faceva a sapere che lei era lì e, non ottenendo alcuna riposta, taglia il discorso suggerendo di fuggire. I tre si fanno strada tra i Drofidi sino all’ascensore, dove Talwyn si divide da Ratchet e Clank per recuperare Cronk e Zephyr. Più tardi manda al Lombax un messaggio ringraziandolo per l’aiuto. Qualche tempo dopo, il gruppo si ritrova su Reepor per rintracciare Qwark. Dopo aver chiarito di saper prendersi cura di sé stessa, Talwyn esamina i canali nemici per trovare il supereroe. Sente così che stanno tenendo un prigioniero e propone di catturare le postazioni di controllo per distruggere la barriera principale. Ordina a Cronk e Zephyr di piazzare le cariche per entrare e di restare sulle torrette, mentre lei, Ratchet e Clank sarebbero andati in cerca del Dimensionatore. Quando i robot distruggono finalmente il campo di forza su sua richiesta, lei e il duo affrontano delle Guardie Ossidiane galvanizzate con Raritanio e raggiungono lo scudo successivo, che però non si disattiva in alcun modo. Ipotizzando che possa esserci un generatore d’emergenza, si allontana in cerca di un percorso alternativo. Successivamente viene vista allestire la sua nave per partire, quando improvvisamente Ratchet appare. Talwyn è felicissima di rivederlo e gli chiede se si sentisse bene, ma quando capisce che Clank non c’è esprime solidarietà nei confronti del Lombax, solo per ritrovarsi il piccolo robot improvvisamente sulla scena. Quando sente che Meridian City è stata attaccata spiega a Ratchet che deve respingere l’invasione, e che si sarebbero rivisti non appena sistemato Cronk. Lo assiste comunque a distanza, triangolando il segnale di SOS di Qwark nella zona di costruzione del settore 3 e illustrando che si trovava dall’altra parte del condotto. Ha poi detto che lo avrebbe seguito dall’unità di navigazione e che si sarebbero contattati appena possibile. Si rincontrano poi tutti su Fastoon, dove Talwyn risponde alla chiamata di Zephyr dicendo di riceverlo e che se avessero distrutto i Magna Cannoni lei avrebbe trovato Tachyon. Quando la strada è libera, atterra nel cortile e informa Ratchet di aver visto l’Incrociatore Imperiale di Tachyon entrare scortato in città. In seguito si fa coprire durante l’infiltrazione nel terminale, dove supera la protezione crittografica e abbassa il ponte. Dopo aver ascoltato il discorso dell’imperatore, scopre dove conduce una delle porte su richiesta del Lombax e fa notare che se Tachyon si fosse barricato nella Corte di Azimuth sarebbe servita la chiave d’accesso per i campi di forza; pertanto, annuncia di dirigersi alla torre di sicurezza. Una volta trovata la chiave, chiede a Ratchet di girare il ponte per permetterle di riconfigurare il terminale del campo di forza e di coprirla mentre lavorava con le celle energetiche. Talwyn si accorge però che Tachyon ha criptato la matrice del campo di forza, e si prepara pertanto a trasferire la potenza degli interruttori d’ingresso. Si incontrano poi da essi e insieme li sbloccano accedendo alla corte. Qui, offre potenza di fuoco a Ratchet nel suo scontro con Tachyon, sino a quando entrambi non vengono risucchiati in un’altra dimensione. La si rivede infine nella Stazione Sspaziale Apogee al risveglio di Ratchet, dove ascolta infastidita le imprecazioni piratesche di Qwark e chiede a Zephyr di fare attenzione con la testa di Cronk, che poteva esplodere da un momento all’altro. Osserva poi stupita Clank venire rapito dagli Zoni. ''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro ''”Stai attento Ratchet. Merdegraw è un pianeta molto pericoloso: i visitatori non graditi vengono fatti scomparire” '-Talwyn' Grazie a IRIS, Talwyn e Ratchet trovano una pista da seguire per ritrovare il robot scomparso: un certo Angstrom Darkwater che probabilmente aveva dei collegamenti con gli Zoni. Quindi arrivano al Mare delle Azzorre dove incontrano Rusty Pete e Sprocket. Talwyn chiede a quest’ultimo se fosse lui il Capitano Darkwater, dal momento che lo stavano cercando, e in seguito si unisce a Ratchet per la fuga affermando che poteva andare meglio. Viene poi messa in un cannone assieme a lui e sparata sull’Isola di Hoolefar. Dopo essersi ripresa chiede a Ratchet se stesse bene, siccome aveva bevuto qualche decina di litri d’acqua. Durante il tragitto, Talwyn pensa che Rusty Pete li abbia ingannati dato che Darkwater è morto e non ci sono Zoni su Merdegraw. Arrivati alla spiaggia incontrano Barnabus Worley, a cui Talwyn spiega l’intenzione di contattare un amico, e si dividono per cercare di riattivare le turbine: durante l’esplorazione alcuni Hoolefoid continuano a parlarle di una certa “maledizione”, fatto che la turba abbastanza. Più tardi raggiunge Ratchet dall’Operatore del Ripetitore per cercare una buona manovella da sfruttare, motivo per cui parte alla ricerca di un Rivenditore GrummelNet senza successo. Quando Worley dà loro accesso all’Occhio di Ossidiana, Talwyn riceve un segnale da Rusty Pete e lo raggiunge al molo. Gli spiega che l’occhio non funziona e che Darkwater aveva nascosto la Stella Fulcro, chiedendogli poi dov’è la sua mappa. Alle Grotte del Domani, resta accidentalmente bloccata dietro una grata. Si fa promettere da Ratchet di tornare a salvarla e successivamente viene attaccata da un Pythor. Tornata all’Isola di Hoolefar, aiuta Ratchet a respingere l’orda di Pirati non-morti accorgendosi che li stavano aggirando. Dopo averli scacciati, spiega al Lombax la necessità di trovare Darkwater prima che torni per un’altra “incursione” e gli chiede quindi se avesse idea di dove fosse andato. Alla fine i due intuiscono che la Mappa del Tesoro di Darkwater conteneva le risposte, e grazie a essa arrivano al Covo di Darkwater scortati dal Contrabbandiere. Qui, Talwyn capisce che Darkwater doveva essere da qualche parte e si accorge delle piattaforme sommerse che conducono alla sala del tesoro. Una volta all’ingresso, mostra a Ratchet l’ombra riflessa dalle rovine ma si accorge ben presto della trappola dei pirati. Successivamente, viene rapita da Slag-Darkwater. Ratchet raggiunge quindi il Mare delle Azzorre per salvarla. Quando lo vede arrivare, Talwyn spiega di stare bene e che serviva il marchio della morte per far breccia nella barriera in cui era intrappolata, suggerendogli di provare un teschio di pirata. Poco dopo suggerisce di andare alla ricerca della Stella Fulcro, poiché i pirati avevano intenzione di saccheggiare il mondo degli Zoni. Sconfitto il nemico, Talwyn torna a Hoolefar con Ratchet, e tramite l’Occhio di Ossidiana vede il posto in cui si trovava Clank. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced ''”RATCHET!” '-Talwyn dopo aver reincontrato Ratchet' Talwyn viene vista allenarsi con un Negoziatore quando Ratchet arriva alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Stava spiegando di avere a disposizione ancora tre round e rivendicava la sua bravura nella mira, quando ha erroneamente colpito il muro dietro cui c’erano Ratchet, Clank, Cronk e Zephyr. Non appena vede il Lombax lo abbraccia in fretta e furia, spiegando che da quando Igliak era scomparso un mese prima aveva offerto la stazione al governo di Polaris come posto di comando. Aggiunge che anche Umbris, Zaurik e Fastoon erano scomparsi, che Cronk stava cercando tutte le persone disponibili per combattere e che sino alla settimana prima non sapevano nemmeno con cosa avevano a che fare. Tuttavia, ora che tutto era chiaro, si stavano preparando a un assalto coordinato da Qwark. Poco dopo presenta Ratchet a Sasha Phyronix, senza sapere che i due già si conoscevano. In seguito gli spiega l’intenzione di vedere quanto Zogg fosse bravo a gestire un attacco militare su vasta scala, e che con ogni fortuna sarebbe finito tutto in un’ora. Inoltre svela che quando perse le elezioni tutti lo credettero rapito dai Pirati Spaziali a tal punto da inviare una squadra di ricerca per trovarlo: Zogg era un pacifico ed equilibrato servo pubblico prima che Qwark gli facesse ciò che gli aveva fatto. Conforta poi Ratchet per la morte di Azimuth, spiegandogli che tristezza e senso di colpa sono una brutta combinazione, dal momento che aveva amici che lo sostenevano. Poi domanda come facesse a conoscere Sasha. Viene vista ascoltare il messaggio dei Ranger Galattici e intuisce che la Galassia di Artemis era stata spostata; informa anche il Lombax del fatto che Sasha e suo padre avevano perso il contatto. Tempo dopo la si vede allenarsi con Sasha ai bersagli. Le racconta che un anno prima aveva dimenticato la posizione del generatore di gravità, ritrovandosi a sguazzare in assenza di peso per due giorni prima che i Teracnoidi risolvessero il problema, sebben ne sia valsa la pena. Successivamente, quando Zogg chiede Ratchet e Clank su Veldin, Talwyn gli domanda come facessero ad essere sicuri che non li avrebbe uccisi. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories '''Ratchet': ”Tal, abbiamo trovato il ponte. Cosa stai facendo?” Talwyn: ”Oh, sai. Cerco di sopravvivere” '-Ratchet e Talwyn' Cerca di convincere Ratchet a non consegnarsi nelle mani di Artemis, dal momento che sarebbe stato un suicidio. Lo accompagna alla Nebula Hestrus per il teletrasporto da Zogg spiegando che era troppo rischioso: poteva esserci uno squadrone della morte in attesa o addirittura una fossa di lava. Inoltre, gli fa promettere che se il Markaziano non avrebbe mantenuto le parole, lui sarebbe scappato con il frammento della Cometa di Surinox. Poi lo abbraccia, dicendo che lo rivoleva indietro, e chiede a Clank di prendersi cura di lui. Più tardi, durante l’attacco alla nave di Zogg, chiede a Ratchet se aveva trovato il frammento e quando capisce la sua intenzione di restare a bordo gli ricorda la promessa fatta, sebben in seguito lo raggiunga per un supporto. Gli ordina quindi di prendere il frammento e scappare, ma resta accidentalmente bloccata con Zogg. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms ''”Non associare il genio di mio padre alla tua insanità!” '-Talwyn a Zogg' Come sua prigioniera si ritrova ben presto a dialogarci, rispondendogli che la sua topaia sarebbe stata molto meno piacevole. Conferma di essere la figlia di Max Apogee e gli chiede se lo conosceva, facendogli presente che non l’aveva abbandonata e che era orgogliosa del suo operato. In seguito, Talwyn viene raggiunta da Vorn Garblak che la fa fuggire. Insieme si allontanano furtivamente, ma quando sono scoperti da Zogg Talwyn corre verso l’uscita. Però, prima di poterci arrivare, è teletrasportata via assieme al resto dell’equipaggio. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''”Dovrei chiedere cosa sta facendo qui?” '-Talwyn sull’Idraulico' È tenuta in ostaggio da Zogg ma si libera mordendogli il braccio e dice a Ratchet di sparargli, sebben riesca a scappare. Suggerisce quindi di usare l’acquedotto per raggiungerlo, poiché portava a una delle gallerie di teletrasporto. Dopo aver rischiato di annegare al suo interno viene salvata dall’Idraulico e, scampata ai Mr. Zurkon, raggiunge Zogg ascoltando il dialogo tra lui e Vorn. Dopo la sconfitta del Markaziano, la si vede tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Aspetto Talwyn porta bandana e sciarpa rosse, abbinate a un completino verde dalle spalle grigie. I pantaloni sono neri e indossa una cintura con varie sacchette; ha degli stivali marroni e capelli neri stirati. Personalità Ama riprendere gli altri ricorrendo al suo senso dell'umorismo, immancabile anche nelle situazioni peggiori. È dedita all'azione e al coraggio e inoltre appare leggermente egocentrica. Abilità Agile e scattante, Talwyn combatte con pistole ricorrendo alla precisione. Spesso ricorre a un jetpack che le permette di volare ovunque. Citazioni *''Questo è mio!'' *''Ben fatto Ratchet! Ho visto l’esplosione da quassù'' *''Ora sarebbe un buon momento per usare una di quelle fantastiche armi!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' (menzionata) Curiosità * Non si può fare a meno di notare il rapporto di reciproco interesse che c'è tra Ratchet e Talwyn. Molti fan hanno infatti ipotizzato che i due fosse fidanzati, e la conferma a ciò è arrivata da TJ Fixman durante un'intervista. *In tutte le avventure dove appare, Talwyn viene rapita e poi salvata. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti